


Babysitting

by ebae



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19/5, Age Difference, Almost forgot XD, Babysitting, Ben pees inside of Zoey because he can't cum yet, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Milk, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Bra, Omorashi, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secrets, Underage Sex, Watersports, age gap, bouncing tits, breast feeding, implied cheating of Mr. Williams and Zoey, pussy eating, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: Mr and Mrs. Williams are off on a night out and leave their five year old son in the trusted hands of Zoey, a 19 year old family friend.Ben is pretty insistent on doing some not very appropriate things but Zoey finds she can't bring herself to care about whether it's appropriate or not when she's got a five year old hanging of her tit.
Relationships: Zoey (babysitter)/Ben (Five year old child)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Pedophilia. This is just fiction.
> 
> All characters are my own and not intended to represent real people or events. 
> 
> Read the tags and enjoy. Im taking requests so feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> I might update this with a Mr. Williams/Zoey chapter but for now it's a oneshot.

“Thank you so much for babysitting him. We should be back home around 10 but we’ll message you if that changes.”

“No problem Mrs. Williams,” Zoey said with a smile as she waved off the mother and father of the five year old she was going to babysit.

They had already said their kisses and goodbyes so now it was time to go.

Zoey took little Ben inside the house and shut the door. It was only about five o’clock so not time for him to go to sleep just yet but not too far away either. This was the second time Zoey had babysat Ben for the Williams so he was quite comfortable around her and wasn’t nearly as shy as he’d been on their first time alone.

“Do you want to watch something?” Zoey asked.

“Okay.” Ben mumbled.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Zoey frowned.

“I just miss mummy,” He pouted.

Zoey pulled the small boy into her lap and hugged him, “Aww it's okay she’ll be back soon and you’ll see her tomorrow morning.”

In this position Ben was even closer to Zoey and he finally was able to touch her boobies which were big like mummy’s. He was even bold enough to say as much.

“Why are your boobies big like mummy’s?” He asked innocently, head turned towards her chest to look at them. 

Zoey flushed bright red and stuttered, “Because I’m a big girl and I’m a grown up angel. One day I’ll have children just like mummy had you and then I can feed them my milk just like cows do. Does that make sense sweetie?” She was embarrassed to even be having this conversation with him.

“Mummy used to feed me like that but she says I’m too grown up now.” He pouted again, bringing a hand to her chest to rest it there.

“Will you feed me?” He asked.

“That’s not really appropriate Ben,” She hesitated.

“I won’t tell mummy if you don’t,” He replied, a hand working it’s way over her nipple and getting it hard.

Zoey was conflicted, she didn’t want to upset the boy but it wasn’t appropriate at all.

“Pleeeease.”

“Go on then,” She acquiesced with a small smile. 

For a nineteen year old she was heavy chested, large breasts stretching her top nicely. Ben lifted up the hem of her shirt and watched in awe as her tits popped out and were openly naked in front of him. She had not been wearing a bra and hadn’t worried about her boobs showing because of the oversized hoodie she had been wearing which was long gone now. She wondered if Mr. Williams had had his eyefull. Ben sat up and straddled her so that he was in a more comfortable position to take a tit in each hand and push them together to define her cleavage.

“I thought you said you wanted to drink?” Zoey pushed.

“I do!” Ben answered eagerly and delayed no further in wrapping his small lips around her left nipple. He began sucking and squeezing all he could out of her breast but to his disappointment not much came out.

“It’s not time for me to make milk yet, sweetie, I’m sorry.” She petted his hair.

“No it’s okay,” He mumbled and went back to sucking on her nipple despite knowing not much if anything would come out of it.

Once he had grown bored he sat back and took her breasts, bouncing them up and down and again becoming fascinated with the way they jiggled.

“My willy feels weird,” He whined.

“Weird? Do you want me to have a look and make sure you’re okay?” She asked, her concern not even letting her register the very obvious reason why he was feeling strange.

Ben jumped up and took his trousers off and then his boxers to show his chubbed up but still tiny willy. 

“It’s doing something weird!” He pointed at it.

Zoey smirked, “You’re just hard baby, do you like seeing Zoey’s tit’s bouncing?”

“I did like it,” He agreed.

Zoey stood up and unbuttoned her tight jeans, “Do you want to know another special place you can suck on Ben? A place that mummy has too.”

“Yes please,” He nodded.

Zoey sat back on the sofa, legs spread and pussy out on display. She was so fucking wet.

“Come and put your mouth here,” She directed between her legs and Ben did as he was told, “This is my pussy Ben and I have a special little hole that you can put your fingers or your willy into.” 

“Can I do that?” he asked, coming away from her wet pussy which was now glistening with his saliva.

“Of course baby just come here and put your willy inside me.”

Ben kneeled on the sofa and situated himself between Zoey’s legs and pointed his hard penis towards her pussy. “Can you help me?” He asked.

Zoey took him in her hand and he shook at the contact of another person before feeling the amazing warmth and wetness that was her pussy hole.

“Now Ben, what you have to do is fuck me, to do that you just have to move your hips and put your willy in and out of my pussy hole yeah?”

Ben nodded and did what he had been told to do until he got the hang of it and could do the movement with ease. All the while, Zoey had been rubbing her clit and getting off even if Ben’s penis wasn’t filling her all the way. 

“Faster!” She demanded and Ben slammed his hips into her until she eventually came. 

“I feel like I need to pee…” Ben whined.

“Then pee baby,” She sighed.

“Inside of you!?” He said in shock.

“Of course.” 

So Ben kept fucking into her until that feeling became too strong and eventually he did pee a little right inside of her pussy. He sighed in relief.

“I’m definitely not telling mummy,” He smiled.

“Good boy,” Zoey smiled with him. 

She wondered absentmindedly is Mr. Williams would still look at her wantingly if he knew she had let his son fuck her.


End file.
